The Serpent and the Wolf
by Vivictus
Summary: Though he lacked his Horcruxes, Voldemort did not truly die. He fell through a rift between worlds and found himself in a strange land with bizarre magic. Updates Tues and Thurs.
1. Prologue

From _Game of Thrones:_

 _The godswood was empty, as it always was here in this citadel of the southron gods. Ned's leg_ _was screaming as they lowered him to the grass beside the heart tree. "Thank you." He drew a_ _paper from his sleeve, sealed with the sigil of his House._

 _"Kindly deliver this at once."_

 _Tomard looked at the name Ned had written on the paper and licked his lips anxiously._ _"My_ _lord..."_

 _"Do as I bid you, Tom," Ned said._

 _How long he waited in the quiet of the godswood, he could not say. It was peaceful here. The_ _thick walls shut out the clamor of the castle, and he could hear birds singing, the murmur of_ _crickets, leaves rustling in a gentle wind. The heart tree was an oak, brown and faceless, yet Ned_ _Stark still felt the presence of his gods._

There was something strange building up in the air like a thrum of power.

Suddenly two cuts appeared in the heart tree and blood began gushing forth. Ned noticed that they resembled eyes.

From _Deathly Hallows_

 _"Avada Kedavra!" "Expelliarmus!" The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. Harry saw Voldemort's green jet meet his own spell, saw the Elder Wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini, spinning through the air toward the master it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last. And Harry, with the unerring skill of a Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backward, arms splayed_

Ned saw all this and other images a cup, a locket, a diadem, a snake, a diary, all destroyed.

Lord Voldemort died, truly this time.

He had no Horcruxes left to save him so he fell.

He saw a stream of fire below through the air around him, then he saw a wave a frost crash into it. The two forces seemed to be clashing, and Voldemort could see images in them.

In the fire he saw strange priests playing with fire, he saw large dragons take flight and burn civilizations, In the ice he saw Inferi and strange creatures with blue eyes and pale skin.

Voldemort tumbled downward and then opened his eyes.

He found himself in a stranger's body.

He was staring at a tree that had two cuts in it resembling eyes with a red liquid resembling blood flowing from them.

Even though he lacked his wand he could still the powerful thrum of magic in the air, and he could feel it calling to him.

Voldemort channeled the magic through his new body, and he could feel the clash of fire and ice ringing through his body.

Then he collapsed.

Ned awoke with his head ringing as though he had drunk too much wine.

The ground around was scorched and he could see hints of frostbite on his arms.

At that moment, Cersei entered the godswood.

She looked at the area around Ned in shock. "What is this..." she asked.

Ned grit his teeth and forced down the urge to vomit.

"Not now..." he said "I know the secret for which Jon Arryn was killed"

A voice in his head began to laugh, _"It seems I have possessed the body of a fool"_


	2. The Second Rise

Ned watched helplessly as his men were slaughtered around him.

How... in the name of the gods could he have been foolish enough to trust Littlefinger.

 _"Sssilly foool"_ the voice in his head hissed, _"What good is your honor now?"_

Littlefinger slid Ned's dagger from his sheat and put it under his chin.

 _"Why did you not lissten to my advice! You are a bumbling fool who is too naive to ever accomplish anything"_

Ned could feel nothing but anger and disappointment hearing that voice, it had _be"en_ cautioning him for the past few days, if only he'd listened...

Ned was interrupted from his thoughts as Littlefinger spoke smiling, "I did warn you not to trust me.."

The guards grabbed Ned and led him down into the dungeons, his leg throbbing the whole way.

It seemed as if Ned was being led into the bowels of Earth. Finally the guards stopped and shoved Ned into a dungeon, the bedding was made of straw and stank of urine.

Yet Ned was so exhausted he collapsed.

It seemed as if Ned slept for days.

He saw a giant castle and the name Hogwarts flashed in his mind.

He saw a circle of sorcerors all wearing white masks and holding sticks in their hands kneeling before him.

He saw himself raising an army of dead in a vast lake underground.

Ned awoke suddenly wondering what those images could mean.

 _"Look at youuu the great Ned Ssstark suffering in a cell that stinks of urine, was it worth keeping your honor"_ the voice mocked.

Ned heard footsteps coming down the hall and he saw his gaoler approaching.

He could feel the presence in his mind reaching out and suddenly he was inside the gaoler's mind.

 _"Release me"_ the voice spoke

The gaoler opened the door to Ned's cell with a blank gaze on his face.

By the gods, what was happening to the man, it was unnatural.

Then the gaoler snapped out of it, he gave Ned a fearful look and then ran out of the room.

 _"Idiot... Just a few more seconds and we would have been free!"_ the voice shrieked.

All the emotions Ned had been bottling up inside him welled up and tears rolled down Ned's face.

This time Ned dreamed of his own past.

He was at the tourney watching as Rhaegar defeated everyone, first Brandon, then Arthur Dayne, and even Barristan the Bold. He watched as Rhaegar...

Then the scene abruptly shifted, Ned once again was staring at the group of white mask wearing sorcerors _Death Eaters_ who were all sitting around a table.

In the center a woman hung upside down tied to the ceiling by a rope.

He was petting a large snake, and then hissed to it, " _Feast"_

The snake lunged at the woman and tore out her throat.

Ned awoke gasping, "Gods save me, I am going mad"

Ned was brought water each day by the gaoler who eyed him suspiciously each time, but no food, when Ned asked the man looked as if he was about to say something but then he ran off.

Throughout this time the voice in his head remained suspiciously quiet.

One day Ned heard the rattle of chains outside his door.

As the door opened the glare of light nearly blinded him.

 _"Do not interfere this time, I have recovered enough strength to make another attempt"_

It was Varys the eunuch.

He held a wineskin in his hand.

 _"Lisssten to my you fool, this is probably our last chance to escape, I hope you do not value your honor over your life or your children's lives"_

"Drink, Lord Eddard" said Varys holding the wineskin towards Eddard.

At that instant Lord Voldemort pressed out and launched himself into Varys's mind.

Images flashed through his mind.

 _"Freee meee"_ Voldemort commanded

There was a group of children _my little birds_ and they were reporting to Varys what they had seen.

He was begging on the streets.

Finally he saw himself in a room with a strange man, and the feeling of magic was strong in the air.

He was fed a potion and was unable to move.

The man took a knife and began to cut off his manhood.

Pain.. so much pain.

 _I will live_

 ** _I WILL LIVE_**

Suddenly Lord Voldemort was forced out Varys's head.

Varys stared at Ned in anger, "When I was a child a magician cut off my manhood and burned it in a fire as an obscure Blood Magic Ritual. Since then I have developed a hatred for all things magical. I will ensure that you die."

Varys slammed the cell door and stormed off, and Ned was unable to even drink the wine.

Ned was unable to even weep.

A couple days later the guards finally appeared and led Ned towards Baelor's Sept.

Ned was held between two gold cloaks facing Joffrey and the High Septon, he was exhausted between his leg and his starvation in the cell, he would have collapsed if not for the gold cloaks supporting him.

 _"Is this the reward of an honorable man..."_ the voice mocked

Then Ned began to speak, all he had to say were a few lines and this miserable farce would be over.

Ned said that he had betrayed Robert and sought to seek the Iron Throne for himself.

Stones sailed from the crowd and struck him on the cheek, blood began to spill.

The High Septon began speaking meaningless phrases and then asked the question, "What shall be done with this traitor, Your Grace?"

Joffrey spoke, "My mother has asked that he be allowed to take the black, and Sansa has asked for mercy..."

Then he smiled at them, it was a wicked smile not at all kind.

"But they have the soft hearts of women, Ser Illyn bring me his head"

The crowd roared, and the gold cloak threw him forward, Ser Illyn stepped towards him sword raised.

 _"No.. No... NOOOO"_ shrieked Voldemort

He had not escaped Death just to be killed once more.

He heard the familiar ringing of ice and fire in his ears.

Ned Stark who had suffered so much was barely clinging on to life, in his desperation to survive Voldemort crushed him.

Then Lord Voldemort awoke.

He noticed the Muggle raising a large greatsword above his head, ironically it was Ice Ned's own sword.

He gazed at the Muggle with blood-red eyes and allowed the song of ice and fire to flow through him.

He raised his hand and everyone around him was blasted several feet back.

He lifted Ser Illyn high into the air and burned him alive.

Then he turned to face the crowd, all of whom were gazing at him in shock.

His face resembled that of a snake's, blood-red eyes, slits for a nose, and when he opened his mouth to laugh, a cold and cruel one, everyone could see his fangs and forked tongue.

"Seven hells..." people in the crowd began to speak.

"Silence!" yelled Voldemort and everyone else found themselves unable to speak.

"Muggle filth! Witness the second rise of Lord Voldemort!" using his magic he forced them all to kneel and channeling his magic he created the familiar image of the Dark Mark high in the sky.


	3. Winter is Coming

Sansa Stark walked towards then throne room to see her father, she wondered if she could even call him or it that anymore.

She had been there when he had slaughtered those people so carelessly, her father would never have done that.

The way he had forced the crowd to obey him, she could feel the thrum of something powerful in the air when he had done so.

She remembered the aftermath of his declaration as being Lord Voldemort.

Joffrey being the arrogant fool he was had said, "You may be Lord Voldemort, but I am still the King and..."

Before he could have finished, Voldemort forced Joffrey onto his knees and caused frost to spread up his arms.

"You dare address the descendant of Salazar Slytherin, Filthy Muggle!"

Then Cersei had run up and began pleading with Lord Voldemort to spare her son's life.

Lord Voldemort laughed and stared at her.

" Queen you shall be... until there comes another, younger and more beautiful, to cast you down and take all that you hold dear... Gold shall be their crowns and gold their shrouds,...And when your tears have drowned you, the valonqar shall wrap his hands about your pale white throat and choke the life from you" said Voldemort.

Cersei was gasping and stared at Voldemort in shock, "How.. how could you possibly..."

"I think it is time Joffrey got his shroud, wouldn't you agree..." Voldemort spoke

Cersei fell to the floor and began weeping, "Please... please... I will give you gold, jewels, anything but please spare my son"

Voldemort laughed and said, "If you care about him so much, do the deed yourself"

Then like a puppeteer he began controlling Cersei, he made her walk over to where Joffrey was sitting, then he forced her hands to wrap around Joffrey's throat and begin choking him.

She could see in Cersei's eyes how she was desperately struggling against Voldemort's control.

In the end Voldemort was too strong, Voldemort released Cersei from his control and she ran off holding the lifeless body of Joffrey close to her sobbing uncontrollably.

Sansa pushed open the doors and saw her father/Voldemort hissing to a pet snake that was curled around his neck. In one hand he was holding a stick made from weirwood and was using it to make a dead man dance.

When she saw his face, she nearly fainted from revulsion. He had begun to look less and less human every day. He had lost most of his hair by now and his skin had adopted a sickly pallid color, she could see the beginning of scales beginning to form on it as well.

Truly this was not her father at all, but some agent of the Stranger given mortal form.

Then it stared at her, "Foolish wench! Do you think I am still your father!" then it flicked his hand at her.

Sansa was felt searing heat envelop her body and was flung back a great distance.

 _"Was that really necessary?"_ asked Ned Stark who had taken up to the role of a conscience to Voldemort.

"Be grateful that she will live, she interrupted my studies, if it had been anyone else I would have let Jormungdr eat them"

Then Voldemort patted the head of his snake, and said, "Be silent Ned, I have much work to do, I must relearn the strange magic of this world"

Voldemort used his Occlumency to ignore Ned's voice and continued his studies of Necromancy

* * *

Melisandre gazed into the fire.

She was expecting to see nothing as usual.

Ever since the death of the last dragons, the maesters and even the priest of R'hllor said that magic was slowly dying out.

Still Melisandre kept up the practice with the hope that someday she would see something.

At first she was ready to assume that all she could see in the fire was smoke, but slowly she began to see images in the flame.

She saw a screaming woman being burned alive and on the pyre which she lay were dragon eggs which began to hatch.

Then she saw a tall figure with snake-live features standing in front of a crowd and using some power to force them to kneel.

So magic was indeed returning

But the snake-like figure troubled her.

She could see him calling up on the power of R'hllor but also using the power of the Great Other as well.

He also seemed to be on a path that would be most beneficial to the Great Other as well.

Already she could some of his experiments reanimating the dead, yes he needed to be stopped.

Melisandre took her gaze away from the fire.

She knew that someone needed to stop this man before he got too powerful, or he woke the Great Other.

However she could feel a sense of hope combating the sense of despair she felt.

Once more gazing into the flame she saw another figure holding a glowing sword above his head.

Azor Ahai reborn...

She knew she had to find this figure and help them in their quest to combat the Great Other.

* * *

In the far North, in the distant lands beyond the Wall, there lay a city made of shining blue ice.

Its inhabitants where not human but rather wights and Others.

In the center of this city there was a massive glacier.

Deep within this glacier an ancient presence lay entombed.

Now for the first time in thousands of years this presence began to stir once more.

Small cracks appeared in the glacier holding it.

Throughout the North and even the lands far South of the Wall men could feel this presence in their bones, and a chill crept up their spines.

They all knew one thing, "Winter was coming".

AN: I really could use a beta, so if anyone is interested please PM me. How do you guys like the direction this story's taken so far? Does Voldemort seem too powerful?


	4. The Others

Robb Stark had been marching South to see his father after he had heard of his arrest.

He had heard some of the most queer tales regarding an event that had occurred in King's Landing.

They were saying his father was the Stranger or even the Great Other given human form.

He had not really believed it himself until he had gotten the raven from his sister, Sansa.

 _Robb,_

 _Something horrible has happened to our father. He was about to be executed when he called upon some power to smite his executioner. Whatever creature is possessing him has changed him a lot. He murders people daily for use in horrific rituals, and he has the ability to do queer things. He was able to make Queen Cersei strangle her own son, Prince Joffrey. But most of all he resembles a snake and calls himself Lord Voldemort. He is not our father anymore, please remember that, I went to see him the other day, and he nearly killed me._

 _Sansa_

Robb stared at the letter in shock.

He would definitely need to change his plans.

This Lord Voldemort figure seemed like a powerful sorceror, and he doubted if even his entire host was enough to combat him.

He was about to tell his host to retreat, even at the risk of appearing craven, when he felt a sudden chill appear in the air.

Something tickled his spine, and he felt frost crawling along his skin.

 _"Winter is coming..."_ hissed a voice that sounding like it was made of ice.

* * *

Throughout the Seven Kingdoms the strange voice hissed.

Men at swordplay stopped, septas on septons stopped praying, and women and children glanced around fearfully.

In the Citadel, the maesters stopped their studying.

Old tomes were once more opened and ancient legends once again revisited.

They all knew the phrase that was hissed was the ancestral Stark motto.

They also knew of what Ned Stark had become.

There was clearly some correlation but they needed to figure out what it was.

In the Citadel the maesters brushed aside the myth that surrounded Lord Voldemort and looked straight at the facts.

He was clearly a sorceror of great power judging by eyewitness accounts of him using mind-control, manipulation of the elements, and his ability to move objects with his mind.

They also began to study magic, but what little was known about it was thought to be myth.

Greenseers, wargs...

Some of that citadel had suggested that magic began waning after the death of the last dragon, and that hypothesis had been dismissed as ridiculous until now.

Tales of shadowbinders, priests that controlled fire, Faceless Men, children of the forest...

Magic although contrary to everything the Citadel ever stood for now seemed like a realistic possibility.

Ancient legends which had long been seen as myth now were once again considered.

The tales of a Great Winter and Others killing all in their path.

What else could the phrase " _Winter is coming..."_ mean?

The tale of Bran the Builder, legendary founder of the Stark line.

Why was the Wall built?

Certainly not to keep out the wildlings, they were merely a nuisance at best, not really a threat for which it was necessary to construct a 700 foot tall continent spanning wall.

It was obviously the Others then.

Others who had long been seen as myth and bogeymen now seemed to be an actual threat.

The Seven Kingdoms needed to be prepared.

* * *

Lord Voldemort was not pleased

His studies into the other magic users of this world had not born much fruit, based on what Ned had told him and the scrolls he had read, the magic of this world seemed to be mostly dead.

There were dragons yet they had been dead for a hundred years. There was a similar story for most of the other things he had read such as greenseers and wargs. He had conveniently arrived in the one era in which magic was extinct.

However, it was possible that similar to his own world, the magic users here were in hiding.

There were other promising leads.

The red priests of R'hllor seemed to be able to utilize some method of fire manipulation and fire-based Divination.

In addition in the far eastern lands of Asshai, there was rumored to exist to magic even today.

Perhaps, he should plan an expedition there.

On Earth he could have just Apparated there but on this world Apparation didn't seem to exist.

His research into the nature of magic had proved more successful, however.

Whenever he used magic he could feel two conflicting powers fire and ice flowing through him.

He had researched these powers and found that on this world there were deities to represent those powers, R'hllor and the Great Other.

Perhaps, it would be in his best interests to find out more about R'hllor's religion.

His horcrux ritual seemed to work, and he wasted no time in creating new Horcruxes, but he doubted if they would be that useful considering that there would not be anyone who was magical enough to perform the resurrection ritual.

Voldemort had tried creating a new group of followers, but on this world the Imperius curse did not work and so Voldemort was stuck to dominating the minds of individual Muggles. Luckily Inferii were able to be created, so Voldemort had set about creating an army of them, but Inferii could only get you so far, so Voldemort had hired a group of sellswords as well.

In this world, wandless magic was more powerful than it had been on Earth, however Voldemort knew wanded magic was far more powerful, so he needed to make a wand.

Lord Voldemort had crafted his wand from the branch of weirwood tree and it had a core of dragonbone which he had taken from the dragon skulls found around the castle.

Strangely enough when Voldemort had gone near the weirwood tree with red eyes he could feel an intelligence emanating from it.

He used leglimency on it and he saw an ancient looking man with roots growing out of his body then he saw many more images of similar people, he saw strange creatures that looked like elves, _Children of the Forest_ a voice whispered.

Then he felt the clash of fire and ice once more, except this time the force of ice seemed stronger. He saw a glacier shatter and from it stepped a giant man who seemed to be composed of ice. The figure spoke and the sound was similar to glaciers breaking, " _Winter is coming..."_

Voldemort felt his mind expelled from the tree and lay on the ground dazed,could that figure have been the Great Other?


	5. A God Amongst Muggles

After he had defeated Voldemort, Harry was not sure what to do with his life.

He had initially decided to become an Auror because he had thought that was a job where he could practice the skills he had honed throughout his life, Dark Wizard hunting.

However, although the Auror training was rigorous, rarely did he ever have to apply the skills he had learned.

Mostly, his job as an Auror included stopping petty theft, or preventing the smuggling of dragons.

Rarely, if ever, was he asked to apprehend real Dark Wizards, merely common criminals.

After a couple years on the job, Harry decided that this job was not one he enjoyed, and so he handed in his resignation to the Head of the DMLE.

There was a lot of pressure for him to run for the Minister of Magic, however there was so much paperwork and not much power involved with the job.

Every time he tried to pass something, it was always countered by the Wizengamot, so Harry resigned from being the Minister as well.

Then, Harry tried his hand at being Headmaster of Hogwarts, but once again there was a lot of paperwork, and the Board of Governors were there to prevent Harry from making any meaningful changes, so once Harry had to quit.

Harry did not need a job for income, as the Potter family vaults had enough wealth to last him a lifetime, but he needed something to occupy his spare time.

Harry turned to professional Quiditch, his favorite wizarding pastime and for a while it was enjoyable, no paperwork and he was the Star Seeker of his team.

But slowly his age began to catch up to him and he no longer was as nimble as he used to be, and he merely became a Reserve Seeker instead.

Finally, after he had left professional Quiditch for good Harry saw an opening for a position at the Department of Mysteries.

Now, there was a lot of myth and rumor surrounding the Department of Mysteries, not unlike the MI6 of the Muggles, so that was one factor attracting Harry to it.

In addition they would be able to pioneer new fields of magic, which would help many wizards, and Harry was all about helping others.

So, Harry took the job.

This was when everything began going wrong.

Harry had just entered the Ministry when he saw a brigade of owls carrying a large amount of Howlers.

That was odd he thought.

Then the Howlers burst open.

There was a burst of sound and Harry quickly cast a Soundproofing charm.

The others were not so lucky.

The Ministry had wards preventing things like Howlers containing banshee or Mandrake screams, but they could not prevent sheer volume of sound.

There was sufficient force from all the Howlers to have caused most of the Ministry officials to collapse with blood running from their ears.

Floating in the air and written in fire was the message, "WE ARE THE MUGGLEBORNS AND WE WILL NO LONGER STAND FOR BEING TREATED AS SECOND-CLASS CITIZENS"

That was the last thing Harry saw before the nerve gas was released.

* * *

After Lord Voldemort's ascension as the event later came to be recalled, King's Landing was in turmoil.

Most of the denizens of the Red Keep had been driven out and Voldemort had receded deep into it and was not often seen.

However, strange things happened in King's Landing.

People often went missing and were never seen again.

Horrible monsters and creatures prowled the streets at night, and the sound of screams filled the air.

Most people did not need a maester to tell them that the source of all this were the gruesome experiments Lord Voldemort was performing in the Red Keep.

There was nothing anyone could do about it though, but there were people who had tried of course.

A Faceless Man had apparently been hired to kill Voldemort, the rumours were that he had been returned to his employer piece by piece.

A group of people had taken up arms and had gone to the castle to kill Voldemort, Voldemort had merely glanced at them and they had crumbled into ash.

Of course, no one could leave the city either, Voldemort had cast some enchantment that repelled people from the exits, fortunately, ravens seemed able to bypass this ward.

Occasionally Voldemort would gather the townspeople for demonstrations of his power.

If he was feeling generous it would merely be a clean execution and him stating that magic was might and performing some theatrics, if we was not however...

The last time he had not been feeling generous was at the execution of Littlefinger, and that incident had been burned into the minds of all the citizens.

Littlefinger had been on the Sept of Baelor and recited lines about how he was worthless, and then he been forced to rub himself in animal excrement.

Littlefinger had already been in poor condition by this point, no doubt due to the many tortures that Voldemort forced him through.

He stared at Voldemort pleadingly with tears in his eyes, "You promised me... Please..."

Voldemort flicked his wand and uttered, "Crucio".

Littlefinger's screams were inhuman.

Voldemort released him and Littlefinger began gasping and crying.

"Pathetic...but expected from Muggle filth like you"

Voldemort gazed at the crowd expectantly.

"I made a joke so LAUGH!" Voldemort roared.

The crowd began laughing nervously.

"Do you know what this Muggle said to me the other day?... 'I did warn you not to trust me'"

Then a group of women walked on to the stage.

"These are whores from your own brothel... Do you trust them?"

"Yes.." Littlefinger whispered.

"Good, because your fate is in their hands... Literally"

Then the women snarled at Littlefinger and began to tear him apart like they were dogs.

Voldemort began chuckling and many of the crowd tried averting their eyes from the gruesome spectacle but their heads were firmly fixed in place.

Voldemort summoned a Fiendfyre apparition and pointing it behind him destroyed the Sept then it made it devour the women in front of him.

In the crater where the Sept had once stood, Voldemort raised a statue in the likeness of him made of sparkling blue ice and after that the Fiendfyre apparition which had taken the form of a dragon flew over the crowd.

"There will be no seven, there will be no old gods, there will be no R'hllor, There is only ME! I AM YOUR GOD!"


	6. A World United

AN: Really sorry about this unexpected hiatus, I've been having Internet issues for the past couple of days, so I couldn't post the scheduled chapters of The Wolf and The Serpent.

The citizens of King's Landing all thought about what Voldemort had proclaimed.

" _There is only ME! I AM YOUR GOD!"_

Regardless of what the remaining septons and priests proclaimed, there was no way they anyone in the city could challenge him.

So for all intents and purposes, Voldemort might as well be their god.

After all, their gods had not been witnessed saved in ancient legends, that might as well be mummer's farces, yet Lord Voldemort was there in the flesh and had demonstrated abilities that seemed godlike.

By this point in time, Voldemort had successfully created a new breed of Death Eaters.

No longer, did the horrible creatures stalk the city at night, they stalked them during the day too, in full view of all.

The intent of Voldemort's experiments had finally become clear, when they witnessed the undead monstrosities patrolling the city.

Ravens no longer could leave the city, so with no access to the outside world, the citizens of King's Landing had no way to warn others of Voldemort's new army.

All of them knew that with no way out, it was only a matter of time before they too became a part of Voldemort's creations.

* * *

Cersei Lannister was terrified.

Along with Jaime, Tommen, and Myrcella she had hidden in one of the cottages near the edge of King's Landing.

There had no point to keep her relationship with Jaime a secret any longer so she told her children.

They had taken the truth surprisingly well, but it was probably because of all the other things that been going on around them.

When had everything had gone so wrong? Cersei questioned herself.

In hindsight, Cersei should have suspected something when she saw the blackened earth around Ned in the godswood.

Yet, she had allowed herself to be distracted by Ned uncovering the truth between her and Jaime.

Similarly she should have been suspicious when the gaoler had reported that Ned seemed to exert some control over his mind.

Again, she had been distracted by trying to ensure she had power after the chaos following Robert's death.

Now, she was paying her penance, by having to live in a hovel like a peasant.

After Lord Voldemort had forced her to kill Joffrey, she had nearly killed herself.

She wondered why this was happening to her, and she was reminded of all her past sins, killing Jon Arryn, killing Robert...

Well, she supposed she deserved it, but that didn't make it feel any better.

* * *

Ned Stark was helpless.

He simply observed the world through Voldemort's senses, but was unable to interact with it in any way.

He wasn't even able to communicate with Voldemort.

It was the worst form of torture, watching Voldemort do things and making preparations that would most likely destroy everyone he loved, and being helpless to stop any of it.

* * *

Voldemort was pleased.

His rule in King's Landing was unchallenged, after all what else could a wizard be amongst muggles, other than a god.

How the wizards of his world seemed to feel the need to establish the Statute of Secrecy, when an individual wizard could easily subjugate entire cities of Muggles, was beyond him. It was most likely due to Muggle lovers like Dumbledore, he reasoned.

So far, his plans had been going along perfectly.

All resistance had been squashed, the majority of the citizens of King's Landing were Inferi, even the sellswords, as Inferi were simply superior in every way to standard humans.

It was only a matter of rounding up the remaining humans and converting them.

King's Landing contained about a quarter million people, so once they had all been converted, Voldemort's army would be nearly unstoppable and be would be able to conquer the world with ease.

Now that world domination was seeming like a possibility, Voldemort found himself wondering what to do when he achieved it.

* * *

Westeros was in panic.

There had been no communications from King's Landing in several days.

The last communication had reported wights freely roaming the streets, and the sorceror Lord Voldemort having declared himself a God.

There were a few who had taken offense at this blasphemous suggestion, and a small host had been assembled to assault King's Landing.

None of them had ever been seen again.

For once in its history, Westeros was truly united.

All the Lords, Ladies, even commonfolk turned their attentions away from their politicking and squabbling amongst themselves and began focusing on their common enemy.

Legends of Others in the North were no longer ignored, some particularly foolish individuals went to seek them out never to be seen again.

Some fled.

Others began to seek help from Essos and debts were called in.

Surprisingly, Essos sent aid in response, angry at Lord Voldemort's affront to their religion, the priests and priestesses of R'hllor began to arrive en masse.

There were those who even went seeking help from even more exotic places like Asshai, Ulthos and the lands beyond.

And from these lands help came.

No longer was it just Westeros united, realizing what was possibly at stake, the entire world united in their common mission.

There were a few who decided to take advantage of this time of panic to seize power, but those insurgencies had been ruthlessly put down, and the insurgents punished so horribly that none dared try again.

Then the planning began.

Everyone agreed that Lord Voldemort was powerful, possibly powerful enough to destroy them all.

However, it was possible to beat an enemy stronger than oneself through being more intelligent or the element of surprise.

Though Voldemort was a sorceror of unimaginable power he was not smarter than a united world.


	7. Legends Return

The entire known world had been in panic.

They were all so busying plotting on how to take down Lord Voldemort, that they never noticed the preparation of the Others right behind their backs.

Most of the Night's Watch had been called back to help in the fight against Voldemort, leaving the Wall with only a skeleton crew to guard it.

It was the perfect time for the Others to strike.

* * *

Jon Snow had been having strange dreams.

He dreamed of a large giant made of ice and battling with a massive dragon composed of fire.

The dragon was beating back the giant, and even seemed to be on the cusp of victory.

The dragon bore down ready to slaughter the giant, when from behind a bolt of green light struck the dragon.

The dragon screeched and fell to the ground dead, smoke rising from its carcass.

Its killer was a tall skeletal figure twirling a stick between its fingers.

The figure removed its hood, and Jon could not help but gasp.

It was Ned Stark, his lord father.

"Wrong" said the figure chuckling.

Jon noticed the figure's red eyes for the first time and began to get pulled into them.

He felt himself burning inside, and heard the sound of screaming.

Jon was being shaken awake.

"Alright there, Lord Commander" said Samwell Tarly, "You were screaming for a good five minutes there".

"I'm fine" said Jon as he rolled out of bed and stood up.

Jon Snow had only been named Lord Commander, because there were pitifully few men left on the Night's Watch, and he was the best suited for the task.

He pulled on his furs and walked out grabbing Longclaw as he did so.

He climbed onto a lift, and waited as he was pulled up.

As the lift was being raised he began musing over the meaning of his strange dream.

The fire in his dream might be R'hllor, the ice giant was probably the Great Other.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when the lift reached the top.

Climbing out of the lift, he glance around the top of the Wall.

"'m the only one lef' Lord Commander" spoke the person who had lifted Jon up.

It was yet another reminder of the pitiful state the Night's Watch, one of the necessary costs to the Seven Kingdoms's preparations in the war against Voldemort.

Jon gazed into the wilderness beyond the Wall.

With noone to mantain it the trees had grown right up to the wall, fully obscuring the ground.

Not that it really mattered anymore.

For the past several weeks, there had been no sign of life North of the Wall whatsoever.

So naturally, Jon had just been expecting a routine survey of the lifeless lands of the far North.

Instead, he heard a huge rumbling sound coming from the horizon.

Then he felt the massive wave of pure frost blast him in the face nearly knocking him off the Wall.

The temperature seemed to drop a dozen degrees.

He saw the forest beginning to crumble in the face of what looked like a massive blizzard, but as it got closer he realized it was not a blizzard but a massive army of wights and other undead creatures.

Following behind them were tall men with pale skin and icy blue eyes, many who were riding large white spiders.

One of them raised a horn and blew on it, and suddenly the Wall shattered.

* * *

Robb Stark had secluded himself to the crypts, there was something he needed to find.

After many hours he had finally made his way to the lowest levels of the crypt, where he found a wall.

He had never gone this far before, but somehow he knew that this was not the end.

Words spilt from his lips unbidden, "Winter is coming", and with a mighty groan a small line appeared in the center of the wall, a line which grew as the wall split apart.

Robb walked through and found himself ina strange room.

The walls were the color of tarnished brown and there were small pools of water located throughout the room, no doubt due to the water that was dripping from the ceiling.

The hall was empty save for one statue that was framed by weirwood roots growing beside it along the wall.

The figure the statue represented was a tall man with broad shoulders and hard eyes.

He was gazing forward into the distance with a stony disposition, and Robb could imagine the words "Winter is coming" flowing from the man's lips.

In one hand he gripped a stone hammer, and in the other he held a sword.

Unlike the hammer, the sword was not composed of stone, it was a long sword made of a hard crimson material, that seemed to glow with a bright fire from within.

"Lightbringer" whispered a voice in Robb's mind.

"Lightbringer", thought Robb,"why does that name sound familiar?"

Then before he could control himself he found his hands wrapped around the hilt of the blade and was pulling it from the statue's dead fingers.

And then the scene shifted and blurred.

Robb was holding a sword, the sword that he had spent so much effort making.

It was not ready, he had tried everything, he had tried tempering it with his blood, a pig's blood, even his servant's, but nothing seemed to work.

Suddenly he knew what he had to do, but he couldn't bear the thought of it.

Steeling his will he called out, "Nyssa Nyssa"

His wife ran into the room, "Yes my lord" she asked.

"I love you" he whispered back as he plunged his sword into her chest.

Her blood spilt along the blade, and somehow he knew that this was what would finally work.

Robb found himself back in the room, but where there was once a statue, there was now a man.

"Who are you?" Robb gasped.

"I have many names, the Builder, Azor Ahai, the King in the North, the Night's King, but to most I am known as Brandon Stark" he replied.

Robb gasped, in front of him was Bran the Builder, the legendary founder of his line reborn.


	8. The Arrival

_"To be opened in the event of my death"_ read the letter, which Catelyn read in shock.

Of course Ned was not truly dead, but he might as well be with Voldemort possessing his body.

Now what could this letter possibly be she thought carefully opening the letter she had found in Ned's study.

 _To my dearest Cat or whomever may be reading this,_

 _I feel that there are certain matters that need to be cleared up._

 _Firstly, Jon Snow is not my son, not because I am disowning but because, he is actually the son of my sister, Lyanna and Rhaegar Targaryen. So he is actually the true heir to the throne. Lyanna made me promise not to tell anyone for fear of an assassination attempt, and made me promise to treat him as my own son, a promise I have tried to keep. Hopefully reading this now, you can move past your anger at Jon for a supposed adulterous affair, and help him reclaim his rightful throne._

 _Love,_

 _Ned Stark_

Catelyn felt tears stream down her cheek, to think she mistreated the heir to throne all those years just for a presumed affair that he had no control over.

She knew she needed to find Jon and inform him of his destiny, but her eye was caught by another piece of parchment.

 _Ned,_

 _I am so so sorry. I couldn't stand the thought of being betrothed Robert Baratheon, he is an arrogant pig and womanizer, so when Rhaegar expressed interest in me, I happily ran away with him._ There were tear stains covering this part of the parchment, but Catelyn could discern the words. _I did not realize that any of would think I was kidnapped, nor would this cause Bran and father to be killed. Even Rhaegar may be killed as he is gearing up to fight Robert._

 _I pray to the old gods that you can find it in your hearts to forgive me for causing all this bloodshed,_

 _Lyanna_

Catelyn continued to cry once more.

* * *

Harry Potter awoke in the familiar station of King's Cross.

"Dumbledore" gasped Harry.

"Hello again" replied Dumbledore

"What happens now?", asked Harry,"Do I go back again? And why are you here Dumbledore?"

"Slow down, Harry, all will be explained in due time of course, but first, let me start with a story: In the folly of my youth Grindelwald and myself had the naive goal of rounding up all the Deathly Hallows in an attempt to become the Master of Death. Sadly, this was not meant to be. Death is a concept beyond mortal comprehension, it is something that we can have no hope of controlling, so in itself the idea of Mastering Death is impractical. Alas, I was too late in discovering this, so I had already resigned myself to my fate"

"What fate?" asked Harry

"Surely you can guess? Why am I always here, Harry?"

"Ah..." Harry exclaimed as the puzzle pieces clicked together, "So you have assumed the mantle of Death"

"Marvelous deduction, my boy, and you have by now probably been wondering why I have been telling you this..."

Harry merely nodded in response.

"You Harry, are another individual who has retrieved each of the Hallows, so you have a few options here, but, I must warn you Harry do not be too rash. You may take up my mantle as the new Grim Reaper, but be warned it is a very tedious task. Secondly, you have the opportunity to move on to the next great adventure. Finally due to the unfortunate circumstance of nerve gas being used on you, your physically body has been destroyed and you have no hope of returning to Earth..."

Dumbledore paused here to let his words sink in.

Harry was sad after hearing those words, it meant he could no longer see Ginny, Hermione, Ron, or any of his kids ever again.

"However..." Dumbledore said and Harry perked up at hearing those words.

"I can instead allow you to start a new life in a brand new world, what do you say to that my boy?"

Harry pondered it for a moment, becoming the Death was definitely out of the picture, and moving on to the afterlife, while it seemed appealing at first, did not align at all with Harry's desires and internal motivations, after all, he couldn't just laze around while people needed helping. While Harry would miss his loved ones and his friends, it seemed like the best option would be to start a new life in a new world.

"Yes" Harry finally answered

"Excellent!" cried Dumbledore clapping his hands together.

Soon, the sound of a train arriving was audible. Harry gasped for the second time, it was an exact replica of the Hogwarts Express.

Harry climbed on, and the train was off. Harry found an empty compartment and gazed out the window, the scenery was strange, Harry saw men attacking each other with lightning, he saw a boy commanding the power of the sea, and he saw giant spaceships firing bolts of light at each other in the depths of space. Finally, as the train began slowing down, Harry saw an image that made his heart freeze in his chest.

Voldemort.

He was standing in front of a crowd and was raising a man into the air and burning him alive. The scene flickered and Voldemort was making a woman kill her son.

How could he possibly be alive? How in the name of Merlin and the Four Founders?! They had hunted down every last one of his Horcruxes, so it was ridiculous that he could somehow still be living.

Nonetheless, Harry knew what he had to do.

He opened the window and dived out.

Harry fell, he kept falling in a blank white void, until suddenly a huge plume of flame roared past him.

It took the form of a massive man with a sword, and then a giant of ice formed from the surroundings to challenge him.

As they battled each other, Harry kept falling and falling and falling...

* * *

Lying in a broken heap at the bottom of the remnants of the Wall lay Jon Snow's body.

A flash of lightning struck his body, and as it began burning, he opened his eyes. They were a bright green. Harry Potter gasped his first breath on Westeros.


End file.
